Dream of a Frustrated Fic Writer
by Rita Marx
Summary: What did the Easter Bunny bring you? WARNING: Fluff ahead!


Title: Dream of a Frustrated Fic Writer, or The Easter Bunny Comes By.  
Author: Rita Marx pinduck85@yahoo.com  
Rating: G  
Category: Humor. (I hope.) Just some mindless fluff =!)   
Summary: What did the Easter Bunny bring you?   
Setting: ABH   
Generic Disclaimer: If you recognize it -- I don't own it. If you don't recognize it -- I probably do own it. And no, I'm not making any $$$ off this, the Rob the Rabbit said Republic dataries are no good -- only real money.   
Plot bunny: All of them.   
  
Please visit Erjika's Bunny Hutch for an explanation of the bunny icons used herein.   
http://www.dreamwater.net/pottedcactus/erjika  
  
Death to all plot hares =: Long live the plot bunnies =:)   
(Plot hares are responsible for all those annoying kinks in story lines.)  
Feedback: Please, my ego and my bunnies crave it. Flames will be nuked @=(  
Archive: You want it? You can have it. Just let me know so I can visit. :)  
Note: //Telepathy// Sounds   
Author's Note: A special "Thanx" to the creators of the bunny icons. :)  
AN 2: This is Dedicated to Erjika's Potted Cactus Productions. {{HUG}}  
  
How many times has this happened to us fic-writters?   
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
  
I lean back in my chair and gingerly massage my stiff neck with both hands. I try not to wince as the sound of my own off-key voice bounces off the ceiling as I sing, "Another a Saturday night and I ain't got no bunny. I got a keyboard but no i-de-a. Oh how I wish I had bunnies to talk to. I'm in an awful way..." The song echoes through my brain in search of that elusive thread I just *know* will lead to an idea.   
  
It's Saturday night and I'm staring at my monitor. I can almost hear that blinking little cursor laughing at me...taunting me, //HEY YOU! Yeah, I'm talking to YOU! HERE I am! Whatcha gonna do? Huh? Huh? Huh? So whatcha gonna do?// Still it blinks...and blinks...and blinks... //Are you gonna press a key or what? Come on, I *dare* ya to press a key! Any key. You wuss.//   
  
I huff and push the seat away from my computer desk in the corner of my room. Bending down for the umpteenth time I peer beneath the desk into the dark footwell...searching, but still not seeing the slightest hint of fur. I sigh and let my aching shoulders droop.   
  
I pull up first one ankle for inspection, then the other...Nothing, not even the faintest mark. I sigh again. Still no =:) has come by to give me even the slightest of nibbles on my ankles. I lean back in my chair and shake my fists at the ceiling as I cry out in anguish, "Have all my =*:) deserted me?"   
  
With a groan I drop my head onto the keyboard.   
  
beep beep...beep beep...beep beep... I jerk awake and turn off the alarm on my wristwatch. A blue glow malevolently stares at me as I look up. The blinking little cursor is still blinking at me...still waiting...still taunting me. Scowling, I exit the empty file and turn off the computer in disgust. A full night wasted with nothing but a backache to show for it. "Oh where, oh where have my bunnies gone?...". Another song echoes through the recesses of my sleep-sodden gray matter.   
  
Stumbling to the bathroom I remember today is Easter Sunday. I look in the mirror. There's something imprinted on my forehead -- it looks like the word 'QWERTY' spelled backwards. I try to rub it off as I start the shower.   
  
After Easter Service I relax with a cup of tea. I settle comfortably against the pillows piled high upon the seat in the bay window. A small figure in white catches my attention as it hops into my front yard. "Nah, it couldn't be... could it?" I turn to have another look.   
  
I nearly choke on my tea as I realize what I'm seeing. As quietly as I can, I slip out the front door.   
  
There's a bunny with longish, red-blonde fur and a Padawan braid behind his right ear. Nearby is a black bunny with red markings. They look at each other, both are just itching for a fight. The black and red bunny looks at me and snarls =:6   
  
A young bunny with blonde fur and big, blue eyes =8) is racing around and around the front yard just as fast as he possibly can. His speed nearly turns him into a blur as he makes race car noises. Watching him, is a bunny with extremely short, dark brown fur =:| Next to him a short bunny with very long ears ==:| leans on a twig. I rub my eyes and take another look...yup, that one is green, all right! In silence, he looks at me as his ears droop just the slightest bit.   
  
Off to the side I see two young bunnies gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. The girl-bunny has long, silky brown fur with big brown eyes. Her boyfriend-bunny has short, dark blonde fur. I study him closely. He looks like an older version of =8) Behind this loving couple the =:)@}-- smiles, knowing her work to bring them together is done.   
  
A bright flash startles me and I turn to see a =:)|o|c snapping photographs of the young couple and the padawan bunny. She turns to frame up another shot across the yard. There, much to my dismay, I see the =:'(@}-- standing over an older version of the young couple as the boy-bunny's fur turns black. Oh, how my heart aches for the girl-bunny as tears well up in her eyes and her lower lip quivers.   
  
A noise off to the side catches my attention. One small, white bunny wearing an overdone kimono is crouched under an azalea bush. I gasp as I see her trembling in fear. Oh no! There's a =: terrorizing her! A tall, male bunny cast in a blue glow steps out from behind a bush =\:) Instantly the =: takes off running in the opposite direction and raising a large cloud of dust in its wake.   
  
I cough to clear my throat from the dust. I blink and rub the grit from my eyes and take another look around my yard. All the bunnies are gone :( I walk around and check under the azaleas and the banana plants, but there's nothing there, not even a Nutella cream-filled egg. I shake my head and go back in.   
  
To my surprise and delight, there are a few =:) lounging about my room. Then I realize these are not =; From their manner of dress I surmise these are =\:) I sigh. Still, not even one =; has come to visit me.   
  
"Oh, well. Some bunny is better than no bunny," I say picking up one and settling her comfortably in my lap. I turn on my computer and wait to get into an empty file. The bunny looks up at me. I look at the bunny. We both smile =:) :) That blinking little cursor doesn't stand a chance today...   
  
I sit there gathering my thoughts. The =:|c sits beside me for encouragement. Without warning the }8) jumps out at me seemingly from nowhere as an idea hits me!   
  
I rub my hands together and hesitantly, tentatively start pecking at the keyboard.   
  
The =+:) slides up beside the =*:) and gives his blessing.   
  
I start typing a little faster now that a plot thread is beginning to take form in my mind.   
  
"YE-OUCH!" I jump in my seat and hit my knees hard on the underside of the desk as a sharp pain shoots through my ankle. I push back and pull my tortured ankle up for inspection. Yup, a =:[ had latched on good and tight! Knowing the =: won't be too far behind I limp into the kitchen to start the coffee maker. This, I suspect, will be an all-nighter.   
  
As I continue typing the =;] looks over to my =*:) and slowly the plot line takes on a life of its own and goes off into a different direction as the =88) takes hold of it.   
  
Page after page, I keep typing into the wee hours of the morning. Page after page after page, the ===:) demands I keep typing. I merrily comply. I don't even notice the first rays of the sun beginning to paint the horizon. I'm on a roll as I think to myself, "This is surely a superlative piece of fanfic." It has it all -- a little bit of =\:) and =:)@}-- with some =:'( to make things interesting. Throw in a bit of =:D to relieve the tension and end it all with a =:o as the bunnies all live happily ever after.   
  
I move the cursor to the upper left corner and click on File. I smile as I guide the cursor down. My heart stops beating and my blood chills in my veins... I hear the =:P laugh his evil-Elmyer Fudd laugh WUHAHAHAHA...and the power goes out...  
  
+ + + + +  
  
beep beep...beep beep...beep beep... I jerk awake and reach to slap off the alarm clock. "Ooh...what a strange dream *that* was," I mumble into my pillow. The sun is peaking through the window and I realize it's Easter Sunday.   
  
As I return from Easter Service something on the sofa catches my attention. I bend to pick it up. I move over to the bay window for better light. It's a tuft of white rabbit fur. "Nah, it couldn't be...could it?" Outside the window a figure in white catches my attention. It's a rather large rabbit wearing a brocaded waistcoat and a panama hat. He turns to look at me...and winks =;)   
  
~ ~ FIN ~ ~   
  



End file.
